Un uniforme, una sonrisa, un beso
by Ilse Wayland
Summary: Cherrio!Klaine. AU. Serie de Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Debería estar actualizando 'One Step Closer' pero estaba en Tumblr y de pronto vi un Klaine Cherrio AU y... JUST READ!_**

* * *

"Un plan"

-Únete a los Cheerios. – Tina aconsejó a Blaine, al ver que, otra vez, estaba mirando a Hummel.

-¿Qué? – Blaine miro a su mejor amiga como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Me escuchar bien, Boo. – La chica besó la mejilla del moreno y comenzó a hablar con su novio y los otros chicos del coro.

¿Blaine, unirse a las animadoras?

Esa idea no era tan descabellada.

Había estado tres años enamorado de Kurt Hummel, el capitán de las animadoras, y nunca se le ocurrió unirse.

Él castaño ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, Blaine estaba seguro de eso. Él era un nerd, un chico insignificante del coro, ¿por qué tan hermosa persona lo notaria?

-Me uniré a los Cheerios. – Blaine informo a sus amigos, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Era su último año. Haría que Kurt Hummel lo notara y lo amara.

Su primer paso: Convencer a la temible Sue Sylvester, a cualquier costo, al siguiente día, a esa misma hora, estaría en la mesa de los populares, al lado de su amor, el que siempre creyó, imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

"La caja"

-Estas dentro. – Soltó Sue Sylvester cuando Blaine entraba a su oficina.

-¿Q-Qué? – Blaine se intimido al solo escuchar su voz.

-Estas en mis Cheerios, vete.

-Gracias.

-Pero. – La mujer rubia hablo de nuevo antes de que Blaine pudiera huir de la oficina. – Si te metes en los pantalones de porcelana y después lo mandas al basurero, aunque te comprendería, te mataré. Él es mi estrella.

-Seguro. – El moreno salió sin saber que más decir.

¿Acaso todos sabían que estaba enamorado de Kurt? ¿Lo sabría él?

-Hola Blaine. – Dijeron a coro Santana y Brittany al pasar a su lado.

-Hola chicas. – Blaine contestó, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Esas chicas eran buenas amigas suyas pero siempre que las veía recordaba el día que las vio por accidente en un acalorado encuentro en las gradas del campo de futbol.

-¡Blaine! – Quinn Fabray corrió por el pasillo con una caja roja en las manos, como siempre llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes. – La entrenadora te manda esto. – Puso la caja en las manos de Blaine y regresó por el mismo camino.

-Wow. – Santana estaba a su lado

-¿Eres un lindo animador? – Brittany estaba del otro.

Blaine abrió la caja encontrándose con un uniforme rojo con blanco doblado delicadamente.

-Eso parece.

-¿Al fin decidiste hacer algo para entrar en los pantalones de Hummel? – Kitty Wilde estaba frente a Blaine, con una mano en su cintura y sus labios torcidos.

-Paren con eso, yo no quiero entrar en los pantalones de Kurt. – Antes de eso, tenía que enamorarlo.

-¡Niñas! – El corazón de Blaine dejo latir al escuchar la melodiosa voz del chico de sus sueños. – Es hora de la práctica… – Sus ojos se posaron en la caja que Blaine cargaba. – _Todos_ tenemos que irnos ya o la entrenadora nos obligará a practicar dos horas más.

Las chicas fueron detrás de Kurt pero Blaine se quedó viendo la caja en sus manos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿No vienes, _Blaine_? – Levanto los ojos para ver a Kurt unos pasos delante de él.

Kurt sabía su nombre. Kurt Hummel sabía que Blaine Anderson existía.


	3. Chapter 3

"Un problema"

Blaine abrió las puertas del colegio, se sentía un poco intimidado, estaba usando el uniforme de los Cheerios por primera vez.

Caminó con la cabeza hacia abajo, todos lo estaban mirando y no era cómodo, si bien no lo miraban como la vez que se tiró la comida encima en el comedor, no le gustaba que lo hicieran.

-Luces bien, amigo. - Sam golpeó su hombro. Blaine le sonrió, con timidez.

Sam era atractivo, no de la forma en que Kurt lo era, pero Blaine algunas veces no podía dejar de notar sus músculos.

-Gracias.

-Kitty dijo que la práctica no fue muy bien ayer.

Blaine la había arruinado. Todo iba bien, él mismo se sorprendió de que no fuera tan malo coordinándose, pero Kurt tuvo que mirarlo justo en el momento en que estaba sujetando a una de las otras porristas. La dejo caer. La chica lloriqueó exageradamente mientras la ayudaban a levantarse. Pero Blaine estaba seguro que pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt.

-No fue muy bien.

-Deberías concentrarte mejor en lo que haces en vez de ver el trasero de Hummel. - Kitty salió de alguna parte.

-No le estaba viendo el trasero.

No mucho, al menos.

-Amigo, se más discreto, todo el mundo se va a enterar. - Sam se alejó para alcanzar a Brittany y Santana.

-No le hagas caso a Sam, ya todo el mundo lo sabe. - Blaine se paró en medio del pasillo ante las palabras de Kitty.

-¿Kurt lo sabe?

-Parece que no, digo, él está muy ocupado con... Ya sabes.

-¿Con qué?

-¿No lo sabes? - Kitty fingió una cara de tristeza. - Kurt tiene novio.


	4. Chapter 4

_Este capítulo es para Candy Criss por mencionar a Puck ;)_

* * *

"Un enemigo"

Blaine estaba de mal humor, todos lo habían notado, hasta sus padres, los cuales nunca le ponían mucha atención, hicieron un comentario sobre estado de ánimo; Blaine solo respondía con un gruñido.

Sus esperanzas se habían aplastado gracias a esa pequeña rubia.

Kurt tenía novio. ¿Cómo no lo supo antes?

Tres años enamorado de alguien que ya tenía el corazón ocupado.

-Blaine. - Lo llamó Rachel, con cuidado. - ¿Por qué estas sentado aquí y no con los populares?

-¿No puedo sentarme con mis amigos? - Respondió Blaine, cortante.

-Por supuesto pero... pensé que entrabas a los Cheerios para estar cerca de mi cuñado.

-¡Hola! - Santana y Brittany dijeron a coro, ambas se sentaron al lado de Sam.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas? - Sam preguntó con un pedazo de manzana en la boca.

-Blaine, está aquí... - Empezó Brittany.

-Y nosotras estamos donde está nuestro equipo. - Finalizó Santana.

Todos iniciaron una charla pero Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en el novio de Kurt, ¿quién era?

Miro a la mesa de los deportistas y porristas, no tardó en encontrar a Kurt, Noah Puckerman estaba rodeando sus hombros con el brazo mientras decía algo de lo que todos reían, Kurt estaba totalmente sonrojado y tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Blaine nunca había visto a Puck con una chica, en cambio, pasaba mucho tiempo con Kurt, demasiado para el gusto de Blaine, tal vez el chico de mohicana...

-¿Al fin lo notaste? - Kitty estaba al lado de Blaine, ¿de dónde salía esa chica?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasando tiempo con mis compañeros de coro, ¿acaso no puedo?

-Claro que sí. - Respondió Artie, con entusiasmo, antes de que Blaine dijera algo.

-¿Entonces, Blaine, lo notaste ya? - Kitty susurró al ojimiel para que los demás no escucharan.

-Puckerman. - Asintió Blaine, mirando con enojo a Noah.


	5. Chapter 5

"Una esperanza"

-¡Lindo fin de semana! – Dijo a todos Kurt, al final de la práctica del viernes.

Blaine no podía creer que esa era su cuarta práctica con las animadoras, cuando supo sobre Puck y Kurt pensó en desertar, ya no tenía ningún caso, pero Santana y Brittany no lo permitieron, y se alegraba de eso. Estar en el equipo le gustaba.

-Blaine. – El ojimiel se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kurt a su lado, mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Ho-Hola. – El chico se reprimió mentalmente por tartamudear.

-Hola, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de mi hermano?

La fiesta de Finn, Blaine lo había olvidado totalmente.

-Eso creo.

-¡Kurt! – Agh. Esa voz. Puckerman estaba en la entrada del gimnasio esperando a Kurt.

-Me tengo que ir. – Kurt hizo un puchero, Blaine resistió por no besarlo y, como consecuencia, recibir una golpiza de un novio enojado. – Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta. – El ojiazul corrió hasta Puck, el chico le dijo algo señalando con la cabeza a Blaine, Kurt rodó los ojos y empujó a Noah para desaparecer de la vista de Blaine.

-Deberías solo decírselo, delfín. – Brittany besó la mejilla de Blaine.

-Britt tiene razón, hobbit, míranos a nosotras, tonteamos por dos años hasta que me atreví a decirle te amo y ahora somos felices juntas.

-El problema es que Kurt tiene…

-¡Chicas! – Kitty interrumpió a Blaine.

-Ugh, vámonos Britt. – Santana tomó la mano de su novia y la arrastró fuera del lugar. A ella no le gustaba Kitty, Blaine la comprendía perfectamente.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Hudson? – Kitty sonó extrañamente amable.

-Espero.

-¡Genial! – La rubia mostró una sonrisa perversa. – Estoy segura que será una fiesta inolvidable.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada. – Kitty enredó su brazo con el de Blaine, guiándolo a la salida. – ¿Alguna vez te he hablado sobre mi primo, Sebastián?


	6. Chapter 6

"Una fiesta"

-¡Amigo, pasa! – Finn palmeó la espalda de Blaine y lo llevó al interior de su casa.

La música sonaba desde una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa, la mayoría de los chicos del coro ya habían llegado y había uno que otro deportista o porrista, Finn no era muy amigo de los chicos populares, odiaba que lo alabaran solo por ser mariscal de campo.

Blaine fue a hablar con Rachel, nervioso por no saber qué hacer en una fiesta.

Después de una hora intercambiando charlas con los miembros de coro, Blaine estaba listo para irse, ni siquiera había podido ver a Kurt en ningún momento.

-¡Blaine! – Kitty, de nuevo. Blaine la miro, tras ella estaba un chico alto, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era atractivo. – Te estaba buscando. Este es Sebastián, de quién te hable. Sebastián este es Blaine.

Sebastián estiro su mano y Blaine no tuvo otra opción que estrecharla, él lo estaba mirando de una forma extraña, le dio escalofríos.

-Sebastián Smythe, es un gran placer.

-Blaine Anderson.

-¡Grandioso! – Gritó Kitty, más fuerte de lo normal. – Los dejaré para que se conozcan. – Con eso se fue.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – Blaine asintió, pensando que así podría escapar. – Voy por bebidas.

Al momento en que Sebastián le dio la espalda Blaine se giró a la puerta pero choco con alguien.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes, Blaine.

-Kurt. – El nombre escapo de los labios de Blaine, con un suspiro. Kurt lucia sensacional con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul, la cual resaltaba su blanca piel.

-Espero que te guste el vodka. – Sebastián llegó con dos vasos rojos, le ofreció uno a Blaine.

Blaine tomo el líquido del vaso sin importar que nunca hubiera tomado antes. Tosió cuando separó sus labios del vaso.

-Tómalo con calma tenemos toda la noche. – Susurró Sebastián a su oído.

Kurt carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Oh. – Sebastián fingió no haberlo visto. – Sebastián Smythe.

-Kurt Hummel. – Kurt le dio una de sus sonrisas hipócritas, Blaine conocía muy bien cada uno de sus gestos.

-¡Amo esa canción! – Sebastián tomo la mano de Blaine y lo arrastró a la pequeña e improvisada pista.

Después de muchas canciones atrapado en las garras de Sebastián Smythe y varios vasos rojos más, los sentidos de Blaine ya no estaban del todo bien.

Se separó de Sebastián mareado, caminó entre los cuerpos en movimiento de sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien, Blaine? – Creyó escuchar de alguien pero siguió caminando.

Vio la imagen borrosa de Puckerman y Kurt, Puck lo miro y abrazó a Kurt, comenzó a besar su cuello aun mirando a Blaine.

-Noah, no, basta. – Kurt se retorció en sus brazos pero Puck no paro.

De un momento a otro Blaine separó a Puck de Kurt.

-¡Te dijo que no! – Golpeó su puño contra el ojo de Puck y, aun mareado, huyó.


	7. Chapter 7

"Una cita"

Blaine había logrado evadir a Kurt una semana. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, defender al castaño fue sensacional, claro, se dio cuenta de eso cuando estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para escribir palabras coherentes en sus mensajes.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada, Santana fue la única en hacer una que otra broma sobre el asunto, pero la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera lo recordaban, Blaine daba gracias por eso.

Siempre al terminar las prácticas Kurt intentaba hablarle, pero Blaine huía. Desafortunadamente el viernes no pudo hacerlo. Kurt tomo su brazo justo cuando salía del Instituto.

-Ya no huiras más de mí, Blaine Anderson. – Kurt lo acorraló a la pared, colocó sus brazos a cada lado de cabeza de Blaine para que no pudiera huir.

Blaine miró hacia todos lados, en busca de ayuda, pero ya todos se habían ido. Con un suspiro enfrentó a Kurt.

-No estoy huyendo de ti.

-Sé que lo estás haciendo y… - La voz de Kurt se agudizó. – Por favor, deja de hacerlo. – Kurt apoyó su frente en la Blaine.

El moreno nunca se sintió tan bien, y tan nervioso.

-Eres un idiota. – Hablo Kurt de nuevo, entre risas. – No estoy molesto, lo que tú hiciste fue lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí. Eres un dulce idiota, Blaine Devon Anderson.

Blaine abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al sentir el calor de Kurt tan cerca.

-¿Sabes mi nombre completo?

-Claro que lo sé.

Blaine se quedó callado, no sabía que decir.

-¿Tú… tú sales con ese chico de la fiesta, el de cara de suricato? – Blaine se rio por lo de cara de suricato, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-No, fue la primera vez que lo vi, es el primo de Kitty… Además tiene dientes de ardilla.

Kurt rio, y para disgusto de Blaine se alejó un poco.

-Muy cierto, ¿mañana estas libre? – No esperó respuesta. – Bien, pasare por ti a las cuatro.

Kurt se encaminó a su camioneta.

-¿Y Puck? – Kurt lo miró, ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Él está un poco molesto ahora. Te veo mañana.

Blaine vio como la camioneta de Kurt desapareció entre las calles.

Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Kurt peleó con Puck? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre completo?

Y lo más importante…

¿Tenía él, Blaine Anderson, una cita con Kurt Hummel?


	8. Chapter 8

_Estaba por rebasar las 500 palabras..._

* * *

"Un suspiro"

Blaine se volvió loco toda la mañana del sábado buscando el atuendo perfecto para su… Lo que sea que fuera a lo que Kurt lo invitó.

Cuando estaba listo bajo a la gran recepción de su casa, veía por la ventana constantemente, aun no era la hora que Kurt dijo pero no por eso estaba menos impaciente.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos, Blaine se quedó tieso al darse cuenta de que Kurt no tenía forma de saber dónde era su casa. Él nunca había estado ahí, ni siquiera Finn lo había hecho.

Iba a subir a su cuarto, resignado a pasar el resto del día viendo películas románticas y comiendo helado, cuando el timbre sonó.

Abrió la puerta pensando que era una de las personas que ayudaban a la limpieza, sin embargo se encontró con un radiante Kurt Hummel.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo sin uniforme. – Dijo sonriente Kurt.

-¿No te gusta que este en el equipo? – Blaine preguntó, con su voz un poco más aguda que lo normal.

-¡No! Quiero decir, me gusta que estés en el equipo pero también me gusta como vistes normalmente. En especial tus corbatines, son adorables. – Blaine enrojeció.

-¿Nos vamos? – Dijo el ojimiel, aclarándose la garganta.

-Claro. – Blaine cerró la puerta de su casa y siguió a Kurt hasta su camioneta.

Subieron en ella. Ninguno de los dos hablo mientras se hacían camino a una pista de hielo.

Blaine bajo de inmediato cuando Kurt estacionó el auto. Sonreía como nunca, hacía años que no estaba en una pista de hielo.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Kurt a su lado, mirándolo de forma extraña. Blaine no conocía esa mirada.

-Me encanta. – Tras un segundo de titubeo, Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y lo llevó corriendo por sus patines.

Después de que se los pusieran y Kurt casi cayera al poner un pie en el hielo, se tomaron de la mano e hicieron un lento recorrido (por pedido de Kurt) a la pista.

Media hora más tarde Kurt le ganaba en una competencia a Blaine, el moreno lo dejó ganar tres veces antes.

Blaine estaba sorprendido por lo natural que era tratar a Kurt, siempre pensó que no tendrían de que hablar o siquiera motivo para hacerlo.

-¡Blaine! – Llamó Kurt, ahora frente a él. – Basta con dejarme ganar.

El rostro de Blaine se volvió carmesí por quinta vez.

-Eres tan malditamente adorable, Anderson. – Blaine miró los labios de Kurt mientras decía 'Anderson', amaba la forma en que lo hacía.

Se sorprendió al vez que Kurt también bajo la vista a sus labios.

-Es mejor… - Empezó a decir, pero sintió el calor de los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos y respondió el beso presionando sus labios y moviéndolos un poco, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

Ese era su primer beso.


	9. Chapter 9

"Una mentira"

Blaine estaba enojado consigo mismo por permitir que Kurt lo besara... más de una vez.

Había pasado momentos increíbles con él, y para qué negarlo, después de tomar más confianza los besos lo fueron también, en especial el que compartieron cuando estuvieron de regreso a la casa de Blaine. El chico de cabello rizado entró a su habitación jadeante y con labios hinchados.

Dio un grito de felicidad, agradeciendo que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, pero su sonrisa duro poco, se desvaneció al recordar que Kurt tenía novio.

Lloró. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, al siguiente día no hizo más que lamentarse y rogar porque el lunes no llegara, desafortunadamente sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Evitó a Kurt hasta la práctica de los Cherrios. El castaño estaba de buen humor así que convenció a la entrenadora de dejarlos libres antes.

Blaine corrió a las duchas se dio un muy largo baño, esperando que Kurt ya no estuviera cuando terminara.

Escucho un fuerte ruido cuando se secaba las gotas de agua de sus brazos, miro asustado a Kurt, el castaño había chocado contra un casillero al tratar de huir, sus mejillas estaban rojas como jitomates y sus ojos se movían de lado a otro, evitando ver a Blaine.

-Hey. – Blaine se abrazó a sí mismo, cohibido por estar frente a otro chico solo cubierto por una toalla en sus caderas.

-Lo-Lo lamento, Blaine. No pensé... Debería irme. – Kurt se dio la vuelta pero la voz de Blaine lo detuvo.

-¡No! Tengo algo que decirte. – El ojiazul se acercó un poco a Blaine, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Lo del sábado fue un error.

Vio como los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de decepción y tristeza. Se maldijo por conocerlo tan bien.

-No, no lo dije bien. Me encantó, pero tú tienes novio y no quiero que por mi culpa terminen su relación, he visto que eres feliz con Noah, eso me hace feliz a mí. Me alejare de ti, si es necesario renunciare al equipo.

-Tú... – Kurt lo miro divertido. – ¿Puckerman? Blaine, yo no tengo novio... Antes del sábado ni siquiera había besado a un chico.


	10. Chapter 10

"Una confusión"

-¡KITTY! – Blaine nunca había visto a Kurt tan enojado, estaba seguro que su muñeca, la cual sostenía con mucha fuerza el castaño, sería morada horas más tarde. – ¡Kitty Wilde!

La rubia trató de huir al ver la expresión de Kurt, pero el ojiazul llegó a ella antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Hola, chicos. – Dijo Kitty, como si nada.

-¿Sabías que tengo novio? Porque yo no lo sabía. – Kitty miró a Blaine como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza. – Créeme que si hubiera sabido que me prestaste a tu novio lo estaría aprovechando _muy_ bien.

-Hey. – Noah Puckerman apareció, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kitty. – ¿Por qué esas caras?

-¡Cállate, Puckerman! – Le gritó Kurt, Noah dio unos pasos atrás, asustado.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Blaine? – Preguntó Kurt a Kitty.

-Solo trataba de ayudarlos.

-¿Ayudarnos? – Habló por primera vez Blaine.

-Sí, ayudarlos, idiotas.

-¿A qué? – Kurt liberó la muñeca de Blaine.

-Ustedes están enamorados el uno del otro, posiblemente desde la primera vez que se vieron en la clase de francés. – Esta vez fue Puck el que contestó, ganándose la mirada confusa de los otros tres adolescentes. – ¿Qué? Soy Klainer.

-¿Klainer? – Preguntó Blaine. Nadie le contesto.

-¿Todo fue para que Blaine y yo saliéramos? ¿Fingieron juntos? ¿Por eso estabas especialmente empalagoso, Noah?

-No. – Kitty miró a Puck, con una mueca de enojo. – Yo lo planeé sola. Pero, al parecer Puckerman tenía su propio plan, el cual involucraba manosearte.

-¡Soy inocente! Yo solo quería que el nerd se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo… Además, hasta tú misma has dicho que Kurt tiene un culo fenomenal.

Kurt se sonrojó, al igual que Blaine.

-Vámonos, Puck, aquí las personas no aprecian nuestro apoyo. – Kitty tomó el brazo de Puckerman y lo arrastró a la salida.

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine. El ojimiel vio decepción en sus ojos.

-Yo…

-¿Quieres salir mañana? – Casi gritó Blaine, armándose de valor.

La decepción en los ojos de Kurt desapareció.

-Claro.

-¿A las cuatro en el Lima Bean?

-Sí, genial.

-Genial.

Blaine suspiro antes de besar la mejilla de Kurt. Después huyó rápido a la salida para que Kurt no notara en intenso rojo en su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

"Un beso"

Blaine estaba por ponerse de pie cuando, por fin, vio a un jadeante y sonrosado Kurt entrar al Lima Bean. El castaño miro a todos lados hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaine.

-¡Blaine! – Kurt se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a Blaine. – Lo lamento tanto. La entrenadora me dio un largo y aburrido discurso sobre como el que sea gay no me da derechos especiales en las duchas. No sé por qué, pero cree que tuvimos... – El rostro de Kurt se puso más rojo. – ya sabes... _eso_.

Blaine soltó una carcajada. Ni él se avergonzaba tanto con esos temas.

-¿Sexo? – Completó por Kurt.

El ojiazul mordió si labio mientras asentía.

-Bueno, ciertamente no sé por qué piensa eso.

Kurt iba a decir algo, pero una molesta voz lo interrumpió.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. – Dijo Sebastián, tras Kurt. – Blaine.

-Hola. – El ojimiel tomó de su café para no tener que decir más.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí querido Blaine? – El primo de Kitty tomó una silla y la situó lo más cerca posible de Blaine.

-¿Te importa? Estamos en una cita. – Kurt llamó la atención del ojiverde.

Sebastián escrutó con la mirada a Kurt, de arriba abajo.

-Bueno. – Dijo después de unos segundos en los que puso notablemente nervioso a Kurt. – No me importancia unirme a ustedes dos, en cualquier lugar. Cuando quieran pueden llamarme, les puedo enseñar muchas cosas. – Guiñó un ojo a Blaine antes de levantarse y susurrar en el oído de Kurt. – _Cosas muy placenteras_.

Sebastián se alejó riendo sonoramente, dejando atrás a un confundido Blaine y un furioso Kurt.

-¿Quieres un café? – Preguntó Blaine, tratando de que la agitada respiración de Kurt se normalizara.

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa.

-Bien, pero déjame acompañarte, por favor.

Kurt no respondió, se levantó y salió del lugar. Blaine lo siguió en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

-Hasta mañana, Blaine.

-Hasta mañana, Kurt.

Blaine vio como Kurt caminó a la puerta de su casa. No sabía que había pasado, solo sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así.

-¡Kurt!

Kurt volteó justo en el momento en que Blaine llegó a él y unió sus labios.

Fue un beso diferente a los anteriores.

Sin arrepentimientos.

Sin mentiras sobre supuestos novios.

Solo ellos dos con el fuerte cariño, que ni ellos sabían, tenían el uno por el otro.


	12. Chapter 12

"Un saludo"

- ¿Entonces son novios? – Preguntó Marley.

- Claro que no lo son. – Respondió Brittany, enseñándole su lengua.

- Por supuesto que lo son, han tenido citas y también se han besuqueado, ayer los vi tras las gradas. – Comentó Santana.

- Pero…

- ¿Pueden parar? – Interrumpió Blaine a Tina. – No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

- Es tu culpa Blaine, tú no confirmas o niegas nada. – Acusó Rachel.

- Porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Llevamos saliendo dos semanas, hablamos todas las noches…

- ¡Sexo telefónico! – Aplaudió Brittany.

- ¡Hey, hablamos de mi hermano! – Se quejó Finn, con una mueca de disgusto.

- No tenemos sexo telefónico. – Continuó Blaine. – Como sea, nos besamos en cada cita, al final de cada práctica, en realidad todos los días. No es que me quejé, Kurt besa y sabe tan bien, ayer cuando nos estábamos besando él me…

- ¡Blaine! – Advirtió Finn.

- Sí, lo siento, la cosa es que no se si somos novios o no.

- Shh. – Tina abrió un poco más de lo normal. – Viene hacia acá.

Blaine quería volverse para poder ver a Kurt pero la mirada de Tina se lo impidió.

Unos segundos después una bandeja con una ensalada y un jugo estaba al lado de la de Blaine.

-Hola, chicos. – Dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de Blaine. – Hola, amor. – Kurt rozó los labios de Blaine con los suyos.

Todo el comedor se quedó en completo silencio. Kurt hizo una mueca.

-Entonces… ¿ya terminaron el trabajo de español? – Dijo el ojiazul, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No, pero Lord Tubbington lo hará por mí. – Dijo Brittany sonriendo con picardía.

Los demás estudiantes volvieron a sus propias conversaciones.

Los miembros del coro iniciaron un debate sobre las canciones que interpretarían para la tarea semanal. Kurt participaba mínimamente en la conversación, pero nunca dejo de sostener la mano de Blaine.

Casi al terminar el almuerzo, Kurt se aclaró la garganta.

-Blaine. – Susurró. Los otros fingieron no darse cuenta, sin embargo, Blaine sabía que estaban escuchando. – Me preguntaba si puedes ir a cenar el viernes a mi casa… Papá te quiere conocer.

Antes de que Blaine pudiera decir algo, Kurt volvió a hablar.

-Sé que puede ser incómodo, pero mi papá dijo algo como "necesito conocer a tu novio, Kurt, solo lo he visto cuando viene a ver a Finn y ni siquiera conozco su voz". Prometo que será bueno, lo regañare si te empieza a interrogar y…

-Hey, tranquilo. – Blaine acarició su mejilla. – Me encantaría conocer al padre de mi novio.

-Gracias. – Kurt lo beso de nuevo antes de pararse para ir a clases.

-Se los dije. – Murmuró Santana tras ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

"Una cena"

Blaine reacomodo su corbatín por décima vez. Mentiría al decir que no estaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos, estaba por conocer a su suegro. _Suegro_. La palabra aun le sonaba extraña.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un despistando Finn con una panqué mordisqueado en la mano.

-Hola amigo. – Dijo aun con migajas en la boca.

-Hola, ¿está Kurt?

-Oh, sí. – Tragó un bocado más. – ¡Kurt, Blaine está aquí!

-¡Cariño! – Carole beso sus mejillas en saludo. – Pasa, no te quedes ahí parado. La cena está casi lista. Finn llama a Burt, por favor.

-Claro, ma.

-¿Y Finn?

-¿Si?

-Deja de comer el postre, Kurt paso mucho tiempo haciéndolos para impresionar a Blaine y te asesinara si sabe que los estas comiendo ya.

-¡Carole! – Chilló Kurt desde el último escalón. Él, al igual que Blaine, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Finn se escabulló antes de que Kurt pudiera decirle algo.

-Los dejo solos, voy a revisar la cena. – La mujer le dio un amable apretón en el hombro a Blaine. – Estas en tu casa, cariño.

-Gracias, Carole.

Cuando Carole los dejo solos, ellos evitaron mirarse a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. – Dijo Kurt, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿El qué?

-Que mi hermoso novio esté por conocer a mi padre.

-Bueno, ya lo conozco, pero… – Blaine se detuvo para mirar a Kurt con ojos de cachorro. – ¿Crees que soy hermoso?

Kurt se acercó a él con pasos dolorosamente lentos.

-Más hermoso que nadie en el mundo.

Blaine se inclinó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que Kurt, ambos juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Un carraspeo de garganta los separo abruptamente.

-Papá. – Dijo Kurt en un susurro.

-Blaine. – Burt Hummel estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Blaine.

El moreno aguantó un gemido al sentir el fuerte apretón del hombre.

-Será mejor que pasemos a la mesa.

El inició de la cena fue más que incomodo, Burt no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Blaine, lo único que lo reconfortaba era la mano de su novio apretando con fuerza la suya bajo la mesa.

-Pongamos esto claro. – Comenzó Burt. – Sé que eres un buen chico, Blaine. Me alegra que seas el novio de Kurt. También sé que desde hace mucho ustedes están locos el uno por el otro, y créanme fue un alivio saber que al fin había hecho algo sobre eso. Pero tengo algunas reglas, no pueden llegar más tarde de las diez a sus casas; no pueden quedarse a dormir en la casa del otro; cuando Blaine venga no pueden tener la puerta cerrada; Kurt solo puede ir a tu casa cuando estén tus padres y… Deben ser felices.

-Prometo cumplirlas. – Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, chico. Si dañas a mi pequeño te romperé las piernas.

-Está bromeando. – Dijo Kurt.

Pero Blaine sabia, por la mirada de Burt, que no era así.

Dañar a Kurt no estaba en sus planes. Haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz.


End file.
